Once Upon a Winter Moon
by lightfang9
Summary: Will he hate me if I win or will he hate me if i lose to make him happy. Sometimes life isn't what you won't it to be, but what if you had to make a decision to see who will be the next world champ. KaixOCRiku


L.Fang9: Hi this is my first oneshot i hope you like

Declamer: I do not known beyblade

Once Upon a Winter Moon

"Riku get out of bed."

"groan I'm up Kay." I yelled as I lazily got out of bed letting my red and brown hair fall out of it's bun as I walked to the bathroom.

My mane is Riku Trey. I have brown hair with red tips. I ware blue jeans, a red shirt with the words 'You won't me to go to hell. I was already there, it's a nice place.'

I'm a four time beyblade world champion before Tyson and Kai took over. I'm the team captain of the Falcons and my team and I live in a mansion by Lake Erie. We had been competing in the World Championships for two months now and we hadn't lost a match. I like most of the teams but stay away because most of the boys like to flirt.

"Mistress Riku we have to go."

"Thank you I will be down in a minute."

I ran out of the bathroom grabbed my bags and ran down to the bus where all the teams were waiting.

I got on the bus and took my usual spot in-between Kai of the Blitzkrieg Boys and Raven from my team.

Kai was the only nice person there who didn't flirt with me. He may be cold hearted at times but he real does care about his team mates.

"Mow that everyone is here. We will be heading back to Japan to finish off the World Championships. So far the matches go as planed. The Falcons vs. BBA revolution, and the Blitzkrieg Boys vs. White Tiger X. We will all be traveling on the same plane. You will be assigned to a hotel when we get there." Said Mr.

Ok, I don't know if I should let him win or not

I felt a hand on my arm as the bus pulled out of our drive way.

"Are you ok?" said Kai in my ear which made me shiver.

"Fine." I replied waiting for the long bus ride to be over.

"Riku wake up were here." Came Kai's soft voice in my ear. I sat up realizing that I had fallen asleep on Kai's shoulder on the way to the airport.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Ok, now that we are here. We will have the whole plane to ourselves so will have to split the teams into sections of the plane." Said Mr. D

I hope we get last class so I don't have to talk to the others

"As I call you teams name and class you may leave the bus. Blitzkrieg Boys & the Falcons are last class."

We all got up and left so that we didn't have to hear any more.

"So where is our plane anyway?" asked my loud partner Tara.

"Right in front of your face dip shit." I hissed. I was tired, hungry, and I don't like planes, so I was not in the mood to have to deal with her.

We all handed are bags to this guy and got on the plane.

The plane had been in the air now for what seemed like hours I was laying in the back across three empty seats.

When will this be over

I felt someone come and sit down in the seat that was by my dead.

"Hello Kai, what do you won't?"

"Hn. Nothing why?"

"No reason."

We started small talk as the plane flu over the ocean.

------ Tara's Point of View ------

"I think he likes her." I pouted knowing that I liked Kai.

"You just realize that. She's the only one he talks to for long periods of timed." Said Bryan

"I guess your right."

------ Normal point of view -----

"Kai?"

"Hm?"

"Do you won't me to beat Tyson or do you wont to beat him?"

"Play the match out like it is supposed to be played who ever wins, wins."

"Ok." I said in a small voice. I felt a hand on my arm. I looked up and saw Kai's face hovering over my own.

"Don't let him win just because I won't him to." Kai whispered as hi face came closer to my'n. His lips brushed against my'n before he stood up and walked over to Tala before he sat down again.

Maybe Tyson will do his best and might beat me.

I sighed and sat up to look out his window.

"All passengers we are coming in for landing."

I put my seat belt on and waited for the landing.

The bright sun was beating down on us as we exited the plane.

Well here we go. Let's just hope it all turns out ok.

I stepped down and followed the others that were heading to the bus that would take us to our hotel and the World Finals.


End file.
